Vs. Lairon
Vs. Lairon is the third episode of the fourth season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It aired 12/15/2017. Story At the Pokémon Center, a technician finishes installing an app onto Conway’s Pokétch, Conway nodding to him. Conway: Thank you for your help there. Technician: Just doing my job. Let us know if there are any bugs we need to work on. The technician leaves, as Ian, Piplup, Crystal and Dawn join him. Dawn: Did you order a new Pokétch app? Conway: No, I’m beta testing one. Ever since we met Alan and his Probopass, I’ve been fascinated by the aspect of the magnetic field by evolution. I contacted Professor Rowan, and he in turn contacted the Pokétch company to develop software to detect it. Behold, the Gravitational Field Detector! Conway shows the Pokétch app, which pictures a Solrock, as well as a flatline. It has a chart to show wavelengths, the flatline being close to zero. Crystal: It’s not doing anything. Conway: That’s because it is currently set at the standard readings for the electromagnetic field. I plan on charting the changes in the electromagnetic field as we travel around Mt. Coronet. Ian: Not bad. Conway: Now, let us be on our way. I am eager to test this out. End Scene The group travels through rocky terrain on Route 211, Mt. Coronet approaching in the distance. Conway’s eyes are glued to the Pokétch, the wavelengths rising slightly. He glimmers with glee. Conway: So far, it is detecting the differences in magnetic fields! As we make it through Mt. Coronet, then we should be able to see a vast difference! Dawn: I hate to disappoint you, Conway, but the path to Sandalstraw Town won’t take us directly through Mt. Coronet. We’ll remain right on the outskirts of it. Conway: (Surprised) Really? Well, I am sure that we will have other opportunities to explore the mountain. Dawn: I sincerely apologize. Conway: No, it is quite alright! Voice: (In distress) NOSE! The group turns to look, not seeing anything around them. Piplup hops off Ian’s shoulder and climbs up the rocks, seeing into the distance. Piplup: Piplup, lup! The group climbs the boulders after Piplup, Dawn sliding back down as she struggles to climb up. Ian makes it first, spotting a Lairon stampeding across a pass and a Nosepass being dragged a distance behind it. Crystal and Conway make it up, Conway readjusting his glasses. Conway: A Nosepass! Crystal: Is it following that Lairon? Ian: Looks more like it is being dragged. Conway: I guess its Magnet Pull ability could theoretically get it stuck to its target, but usually it prevents the foe from escaping, not trapping the user. Ian: The magnetic field? Conway looks at his Pokétch, the waves remaining steady. Conway: If it is, then the Magnet Pull ability is extremely sensitive to the magnetic field. I’m going to catch it. Conway stands on the rock wall, determined. Conway: Now that I have this app, I need a Nosepass to evolve in order to test my hypothesis. This is perfect timing! Gliscor, come on out! Conway opens his Pokéball, choosing Gliscor. Gliscor lands besides him on the rock wall. Conway: Gliscor, I want you to carry me down to that pass where that Nosepass is. You think you can do it? Gliscor: (Excited) Gliscor! Gliscor pushes up on his tail, as Conway slides down the rocks a bit to grab Gliscor’s feet. Gliscor pushes off his tail, as the two get off the ground. They glide low, Conway having to push off the ground with his feet, but they shoot out after Nosepass. Dawn finally makes it up the rock wall, as Ian, Piplup and Crystal begin transversing down the side. Dawn: Of all the! Do you people have no sense of waiting for comrades who are struggling?! Gliscor controls his descent, landing in the path of Nosepass. Nosepass freaks out, as Conway sees its feet were skidding through the ground, carving a trail on the path. Conway: You really are stuck. Let me see if I can help. Gliscor, ram it with Quick Attack! Push it back to separate it from Lairon! Gliscor speeds forward with Quick Attack, ramming Nosepass and trying to push it back. Nosepass keeps traveling forward, as Gliscor digs his tail into the ground to try and anchor himself. Gliscor is pushed back, as Nosepass is lifted off the ground, knocking Gliscor back and threatening to ram Conway. He leaps out of the way to dodge, as Nosepass continues to be dragged behind Lairon. Nosepass: (Distressed) Nose! Nose! Lairon: Lair! Conway pulls out and throws a Pokéball, throwing it at Nosepass. It opens up, but doesn’t suck Nosepass in. It closes and drops, as Nosepass disappears as the pathway drops. Ian, Piplup and Crystal catch up, as Gliscor helps Conway up. Ian: What was that? Conway looks at his Pokétch, the magnetic waves having increased then dropped. Conway: A strong magnetic tug. When I was in Nosepass’ path, the magnetic field spiked. Nosepass is literally stuck to Lairon. Like a magnet to a refrigerator. Not even a Pokéball could separate it. Crystal: So how do we? Conway: Hm. Conway crosses his arms, a hand to his chin. Dawn finally catches up, panting. Dawn: Would it be detrimental if you slowed down for me?! Conway: Perhaps, if we create an electromagnetic disruption. If we use our Electric Pokémon, then localize their attacks with Marowak’s Lightning Rod… Ian: That won’t work. I exchanged Marowak for Vespiquen. Conway: In that case, we’ll have to get some protection up. Fortunately, I’ve got that covered. Once we disrupt the magnetic field enough, we may be able to push the Pokémon to break the bond. Ian, can you look up Lairon in the Pokédex? Ian nods, as he pulls out the Pokédex. He types in a command, as he holds it out for Conway to see. Pokédex: Lairon, the Iron Armor Pokémon, and the evolved form of Aron. For food, it digs up iron ore. It smashes its steely body against others to fight over territory. Conway: Iron ore. That’s how we’ll lure Lairon in. Dawn: I hate to be pessimistic, but we are currently short on iron. Conway: Maybe not. Munchlax, come on out! Conway opens his Pokéball, choosing Munchlax. Munchlax: Munch. Conway: Munchlax, do you happen to have any Iron in your fur? Munchlax: Munch. Munchlax reaches into its fur, searching. It pulls out a Aguav Berry, eating it. It pulls out a Repel, as Conway takes it. It pulls out an indigo cloth with frills on it, as Conway inspects it as he takes it. Conway: An interesting fabric. Dawn: I’ve never seen it before. Munchlax pulls out an Iron next, as it offers it to Conway. Conway takes it, smiling. Conway: Thank you, Munchlax. Now, to test out my hypothesis. End Scene Lairon grumbles as it struggles to walk, the tug of Nosepass’ Magnet Pull adding resistance. Lairon turns its head back and growls at Nosepass, who is now skidding on its side with its nose facing Lairon. Lairon turns its head away in annoyance and defiance, as if determined to win. Lairon: Lairon! Lairon then sniffs something in the air, turning to follow the scent. Nosepass is dismayed at this, being scrapped along the small jagged rocks of the terrain. Lairon enters a pass, the canyon walls forming around it. The Iron is in the middle of the trail, as it stops, sniffing it to inspect it. Nosepass stops being dragged, it taking the opportunity to stand back up. Nosepass: Nose! Nose, nose, Nosepass. Lairon refuses to look at Nosepass. Dawn and Flaaffy stand on one canyon wall, while Crystal and Pachirisu stand on the other one. Ian, Piplup, Gliscor and Slowking come up from behind Nosepass, as Conway, Munchlax and Wormadam approach Lairon. Lairon growls aggressively at them. Conway: Now! Dawn & Crystal: Discharge! Flaaffy and Pachirisu fire Discharge, the electric streams shooting off randomly through the area. Conway: Protect! Slowking moves in front of Nosepass, forming a blue barrier that Protects them from Discharge and cuts them off from the pass. Wormadam floats past Lairon, raising her Protect and doing the same for Lairon. Conway examines the Pokétch, the electromagnetic waves going haywire. Ian: And push! Piplup and Gliscor get in front of Nosepass, and begin pushing on it, it beginning to skid back slightly. Conway: Alright Munchlax! Fling that Iron away! Lairon is focused on Wormadam Protecting it, as Munchlax runs up and swipes the Iron from the ground. Lairon is startled and then enraged, stomping the ground in frustration. The Iron shimmers white as Munchlax turns and Flings the Iron down the pass, out of sight. Lairon takes off in a dash after the Iron, knocking Munchlax away and Conway moving back. Lairon is suspended in midair for a moment, the Magnet Pull field becoming visible as the Discharge passes through it. Conway: It’s working! It’s weakening! Crystal: Doing good, Pachirisu! Just a little more! Dawn: Put in some more power, Flaaffy! Pachirisu and Flaaffy increase their power, as Piplup, Gliscor and Ian struggle to keep Nosepass in place. Lairon roars in determination, as its body shines white. The sound of cracking occurs as yellow cracks form on its body. The white energy breaks apart, shedding the majority of iron on its body off of it, the debris scattering through the canyon. Lairon’s body shines a dandelion yellow as it speeds down the pass, the connection snapping. The recoil causes Nosepass to rocket backwards, with Ian, Piplup and Gliscor falling forward as it does. Nosepass hits the ground, groaning. Dawn: We succeeded? Crystal: How? Conway: (Amazed) The stress it was subjected to allowed it to learn Autotomize. It causes the user to shed off the majority of their body to increase their speed. With it, the majority of Lairon’s iron mass was distributed and removed, allowing it to escape. Conway runs over to Nosepass, helping it stand up. Conway: I’m sorry that took so long. I can’t imagine what you’ve been going through. Here, have a Poffin. Conway pulls out a Poffin from the Poffin case, as he gives Nosepass the Poffin. Nosepass happily eats it, eyes rising up as if happy. Nosepass: Nose! Nose! Conway: I would like to capture you. Is that alright? Nosepass: (Nodding) Nosepass. Conway pulls out a Pokéball, tapping it on Nosepass’ head. Nosepass is sucked in, as the Pokéball shakes then locks. Conway: I caught, a Nosepass. Munchlax, Wormadam, Slowking and Gliscor all cheer as they gather around Conway, with Crystal, Pachirisu, Dawn and Flaaffy joining the group. Crystal: His plan actually worked! Ian: Did you have any doubt? Dawn: I must admit I was worried. But I am glad that you were able to achieve this task, Conway. Conway: Thank you, Dawn. And now, my research continues. Main Events * Conway catches a Nosepass, its ability being Magnet Pull. * Ian has revealed to have sent Marowak into storage. Characters * Conway * Ian * Crystal * Dawn Berlitz * Technician Pokémon * Gliscor (Conway's) * Munchlax (Conway's) * Slowking (Conway's) * Wormadam (Conway's) * Nosepass (Conway's, new) * Piplup (Ian's) * Pachirisu (Crystal's) * Flaaffy (Dawn's) * Lairon Trivia * This episode reveals that Conway has been collaborating on creating a new Pokétch App for detecting magnetic waves. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Evolution Research arc